A bold choice
by special agent Ali
Summary: Choices as you know can be bad or good. But what would you do if your in a mini mart with six others and someone with a gun robs the place but wants to take a hostage cause the police been called? If you're smart you save your skin, he volunteers. JONAS
1. kidnapped

_Hey got a new story for you *eyes are rolled* _

_Oh be quiet, I like new stories their fun to write, Not my fault I keep getting inspired. This takes place after the last episode of season one. But a little before the boys leave._

There's a certain something about summer. It makes the sky seem bluer, the air fresher and clean.

People are laughing and having a great time. Summer certainly was the best time of year.

Kevin Lucas smiled as he crept out from behind a large tree as a lot of girls ran by.

"Free at last" he murmured. He loved the fans as much as his brothers but their was only so much love he could give and receive.

Kevin put on his dark glasses and then put a hat on to cover his curls and pulled on his t-shirt.

He went for different clothing to really pull in the disguise. Feeling a little more confident he strolled at a medium pace.

A few blocks he began to feel the sun's heat. It was in the low 90's but it was still pretty hot and it made him sweat which caused thirst.

He walked into a mini mart a block down and took in the cold air conditioning a moment before taking in the store.

Only six people were inside. Two cashiers and four shoppers. He looked at all the people and stopped at the brunette looking at the Gatorade.

Macy Misa was picking up a red flavor when she went blind. Not really blind, her eyes were covered by two hands.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered and the brunette grinned.

"Hi Kevin" she said and the boy groaned. "Aw you guessed right" he said and she laughed.

"Not that hard Mr. Lucas, I do know you and your brothers well" she said which made him smile.

She turned but only saw Kevin which was a small shock. Of course he was his own person but still, the siblings usually hung out together.

"You all alone?" she asked to which a nod came from the curly haired musician.

"Yeah, Joe and Stella are at the movies and mom and dad are out with Frankie so Nick kicked me out of the house, he likes the silence" he answered.

"So you just walked around?"

Kevin again nodded. "I managed to grab the jacket and sunglasses before I was given the boot but it's hot out and I was thirsty so came in to find a drink"

May nodded and then turned away.

"Yeah…me too" she said. She showed him her drink and went to pay. Kevin quickly grabbed a blue one and followed.

As she set hers down he put his next to it and took out his wallet.

"Kevin you don't have to…" Macy began but Kevin already was paying for both drinks.

"I want to Mace…you're my friend" he said simply with a smile.

"Thank you" Macy said and was taking her drink when the door opened.

A man with a black ski mask walked in and pointed a revolver at the four.

"This is a stick up" he said menacingly.

The cashier who had rung up Kevin's purchase pressed a button under the desk. It was a panic button to call the police.

The man noticed and pushed Kevin and Macy then pulled the cashiers hair.

"You bitch…that was a bad move" he snarled. "Give me the money now" he ordered and crying silently the cashier filled the bag.

Kevin watched in horror. His first reaction was to run with Macy and keep her safe but he couldn't move.

He looked at the door then Macy and the frightened Cashier.

"Stop!" He yelled.

The robber looked at him and sneered. "A hero huh? Get the hell on the floor punk" he ordered.

Kevin put up his hands and carefully inched to Macy and both sat on the floor.

The cashier had taken too long filling. It was five minutes before both registers were empty and the police sirens could be heard.

"God damn it" the burglar muttered.

He grabbed Macy by her hair and she yelled. "Quiet bitch" he snarled.

"Stop!" Kevin said again.

He stood and glared at him. "Don't hurt anyone here and I'll come with you, you'll have a hostage" he said.

Macy's eyes widened and Kevin gave her a look that told her it was okay.

"Why the hell should I take you and not the princess?"

"Because I'm more valuable" Kevin answered and removed the hat and glasses."Ever heard of JONAS, it's a popular band of brothers" he explained and the guy grinned.

"You're really stupid kid" he laughed.

"Let them go" Kevin ordered. "How can you ask me that kid? I've got the gun and I can kill you"

"You won't"

"What makes you so sure"

Kevin smiled. "Because you want power and money, with me you can have more"

Kevin glanced out the window. The man did too. The noise was getting louder.

He grabbed Kevin and pushed him outside following with the money.

"Go to the red car, you try and run I shoot you then I turn and kill your friends" he said.

Kevin, having no choice, did as told and started to climb in but was stopped.

The man dumped the money in the trunk taking out a rope. He tied Kevin's hands and then had him climb in. He took a second piece and tied his feet.

Then he jumped into the car and as the cops pulled up drove off. The girls shouted and pointed and the cops took fire but the car managed to get away.

The guy sped down wrong side of the road and Kevin winced as the lunatic dodged cars.

'I hope that was the right choice, least I saved those women and Macy now I hope someone saves me' he thought.


	2. the helpful fan

_Hi all and wow happy to see my three reviews, of course always thrilled to see my Chibi, love ya crazy chicky. _

Life is full of surprises and to say that the people in the mart weren't shocked was an understatement.

The two cashiers had jumped out and tried to calm the old woman who looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

She was placed to the floor by the cashiers and the man who seemed to be her son.

That left the other two shoppers, two young girls time to vanish. One of the girls ducked in the candy aisle. 'That guy was a JONAS' she thought.

She turned around and saw Kevin's friend was still in shock. 'May as well help her out, maybe I can meet the other two' she thought. Still ducked she hurried to the now freed counters.

She snapped at Macy who blinked and her eyes registered the brunette who was about the same age.

Without speaking, the girl smiled, took her hand and led her outside. She hurriedly dragged her away as the policemen started coming in to do their investigation.

"Are we really allowed to do this?" Macy asked when the pulling stopped and they were at the side of the mart.

"Probably not but I thought you'd like to tell the other Lucas's what happened to Kevin first" she answered.

Macy nodded. "Yeah I guess you're a fan of the boys?" she asked and got a nod.

"So that really was Kevin Lucas from JONAS?" she asked and Macy nodded.

"Yeah…thanks for getting me away…I have to go and tell his family" Macy replied and started to leave careful to avoid the cops.

"Hey can I come too?" the girl asked. Macy stopped and looked back at the stranger.

"Well…"

"Please…besides you'd have been still in there with cops if not for me" she said and Macy couldn't argue with that.

"Okay fine but lets hurry…I doubt those four know JONAS like us but it won't be long before they describe him and they figure it out" Macy said and took off.

The girl followed easily keeping the pace and they got to the firehouse in ten minutes.

Macy pushed past the screaming fans and rang the bell. Nick came down a fire pole and she jumped on him.

"Oh Nick, it was so scary" she cried as she hugged his neck.

"Macy? What's wrong and who is your friend?" Nick asked as he fought to keep his balance.

Macy pulled off. "Um…what is your name?" she asked.

"Katie Jones but that's not as important as Kevin being kidnapped girl" she answered.

"Wait…what!" Nick cried. Macy hurriedly explained her short visit with the oldest Lucas brother.

"He took off with him?"

Macy nodded. "Kevin didn't want any of us to get hurt so yeah he left to be the robbers prisoner" she said.

Nick shook his head slowly. "Oh my god…come on we're heading back to the mart" he said.

Nick ran upstairs and came back a minute later with shoes on and his cell phone.

He left a message on his parents and Joe's phones and then hurried out.

"Hey! Anyone who attacks us may end up killing Kevin!" Macy yelled.

The fans quieted looking confused and Macy again hurriedly explained the situation.

The fans were then eager to not attack Nick and he grabbed Macy and Katie's hands and all three ran back to the mart.

It took another ten minutes but the cops were still there. Nick ran to one and Macy explained.

"We just ran off to get him" she said pointing at Nick. "No one else is home but Nick left messages" she added.

"So you're the boy who was kidnapped little brother?" the officer asked and Nick nodded.

"Kevin is part of the band JONAS, me and our brother Joe created" Nick explained.

The officer nodded. "I know kid, I have two twin girls who adore you" he said and Nick smiled.

"I just hope they'll still have us to adore…I'm really worried about him" he said.

The officer patted Nick's shoulder. "Just relax son, we sent out a BOLO, soon all of Jersey will be looking out for your brother" he said.

Nick nodded but he was still worried.

"Come on girls lets go sit at the curb and wait for my family…I just hope they come quick" he suggested. Macy nodded and offered her his Gatorade.

Nick took a small sip. "Thanks but I think I need some sugar" he said as he tested his blood.

Katie ran in and came back a moment later with snacks. "Any of this work?"

Nick nodded grabbing a chocolate bar. "I'll pay you back"

"Don't bother, meeting you is enough, I'm just sorry it had to be like this" she said.

Nick nodded. 'Be strong bro and let them find you fast' he prayed.


	3. people aren't always as they seem

_Hey, so yeah trying to update stories, I do like eventually completing them. _

_I also love twists. *grins wickedly* You all shouldn't be surprised, I do have a crazy wicked mind. This all just literally came to me. _

Kevin stared out the dirty window of the car willing himself not to cry. It wasn't easy as he was definitely terrified.

'Here I thought our house being haunted would be the scariest thing ever' he thought.

He twisted against his bonds making the man grunt. Kevin immediately stopped squirming.

"Quit acting like a baby, I aint gonna kill you" the man said. 'Yet' he thought.

Kevin nodded. "Of course…so I…I….where exactly are we going?" he stuttered.

He really wanted to know if he was ever going home.

He doubted that as he couldn't form the sentence. So he ended up asking the second question on his mind.

The man grunted. "I'll tell ya when we get there kid, just shut up and do as I say" he ordered.

Kevin nodded and clamping his mouth shut he went back to gazing out the dirty window.

The man still had the mask on but the voice was starting to become familiar to Kevin. 'I know I heard that voice before' he thought as the shock was wearing off and he was beginning to think clearly.

'Maybe if I place it, I can talk my way out of this mess' he added.

He needed to hear it some more though. It sounded so familiar but Kevin was too scared to speak again.

Meanwhile Nick and the girls were still sitting at the gas station. The new girl Katie picked up the trash and tossed it away.

She took her time doing it. She walked slowly to the cans and then stopped and opened her phone as it dinged.

'Their almost here' was all it said but Katie understood. 'Okay, that mean I'm done?' she asked.

'No, less you want to disgrace this family' was the response.

"It's already been" she muttered but knew she'd be punished severely if she wrote that. 'Fine, what's next?' she asked instead.

'You'll see'

Katie groaned and didn't answer. She walked back to Nick and Macy instead.

"So, I…I guess I should go then or something, I mean I know I'm not your friend or anything" she said.

Nick shrugged. "You don't have to" he answered.

Katie smiled. "Okay then I'll stay I guess" she said and Nick smirked unsurprised.

'He doesn't seem mean, neither did Kevin, I knew it was a misunderstanding' she thought.

"Katie!"

Katie groaned as a woman ran up. She stood and gave her a small smile.

"What the hell is going on? You do something wrong?" the woman screaming grabbing Katie harshly.

"No, a boy was kidnapped, I was just trying to…" she said and was slapped.

"Like I believe that, you're a liar" the woman screamed.

"I am not, I told you I always been framed, not my fault bad things happen wherever I go" Katie shot back and the backhanded her so hard she fell down.

The woman then kicked her and Nick jumped up and pushed her away.

"Stop it!" he screamed and Macy put herself over Katie who began to cry.

"You want to protect the bitch? Fine, you can have her, she's nothing but trash anyway and don't bother coming to get your stuff it'll all be burned" she said and stormed off.

"Whoa, everyone okay?" Joe asked pulling in just then with Stella.

Nick stood and nodded at him. "Were fine I guess but I think we just switched roommates bro" he said.

He and Macy explained the situation to the two and Joe squatted to Katie.

"Hey I'm Joe, don't worry, you'll be safe now" he said. Katie nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Okay, I think I'll just go wash up now" she said. The girls helped her up and led her into the store but Katie insisted going into the small bathroom alone.

Inside she opened her phone to a new text. 'Good work my little Katarina you make me so proud' it said.

Katie sighed. She hated the role she been assigned but was more scared of what would happen if she ever objected.

'Oh Kevin I am so sorry' she thought and prayed she'd be able to save him.

_You like it? _

_Confused? Okay well I guess you can say Katie or should I say Katarina isn't such a good girl. Or is she? _

_So who do you all think our mystery man is? Why would he seem familiar to Kevin?_

_Whose side you suppose Katie is on? One big clue, you figure out origin of name Katie you may figured out my story. If not you'll just have to wait and see. _


	4. Katie's dilemna

_*waves* hi ya reader who is reading this. So, have you looked up name Katarina yet? Interesting name and origin._

_No? Well, probably good thing then. Why spoil my fun? Heh heh hope you like where I'm taking this. When I finish this I may do a story about Joe and Nick but I will have to think of new storyline. _

_I know an obsessed Nick J fan but anyone here obsessed with Joey? I mean besides me cause I love Joseph Adam Jonas so much. I love all the Jonas's._

_Okay, on with story. Slowly but surely I shall have all my stuff completed. I think. Lol._

Katie texted her mother back with a sigh. 'Thank you, please just tell me you won't kill Kevin or any of the Lucas's, they don't seem that bad' she typed.

A minute later a reply came. 'Tell that to your sister' was its reply.

'I know momma but this is just evil'

'Shut up before I smack you for real, it's called revenge Katarina get used to it, those asses will wish they never hurt my baby girl'

'Yes momma, I better go, I'll keep an eye on the Lucas's and make sure they don't interfere' she replied.

Katie washed her face and went back out. "Sorry for taking so long I just needed…I mean….please don't hate me" she apologized slipping right back into the scared Katie.

Her stuttered, scared look was so perfect, you'd have to really know her to know she was lying.

Macy slipped her arm around Katie. "Don't worry Katie, you don't have to be scared of us, we will not harm you" she said comfortingly.

Katie gave a small smile. 'If only you knew what you were getting into Macy' she thought.

"Yeah, you know you remind me of someone" Stella adds slipping her arm around Katie's other side.

Katie wasn't surprised. She did have blonde hair and blue eyes like her sister.

About the only difference was a two year age and that Katie was about five inches shorter. But she was just as strong as her sister.

"Well that's not surprising, considering your this great stylist and all…I mean I heard of you" she answered.

Stella smiled, thrilled with the compliment. "Yeah, that's probably it, or maybe it was me, I mean we both have such beautiful blonde hair" she answered.

For a brief second Katie let the darkness creep back over her. Her face became clouded and angry again.

"Are you okay?" Macy asked and Katie blinked and the look vanished and she smiled bringing a twinkle back into her eyes.

"Oh yeah…sorry, just bad thoughts" she said.

Katie now understood her part. Kevin Lucas may have broke her sisters heart but the others could have been nicer to her.

Katie hadn't believed her sister when she said she had just been brushed off but she was now starting to.

She just couldn't believe the guys she had crushed on were this jerkish. Her sister tried to fit in with the Americans and got rejection.

Katie was now terrified though. 'Easy girl, just relax and try and fit in but looser, your smarter than her' she thought calming herself.

Katie felt strange though as the girls led her back outside where the guys gave her the same sweet smiles.

She felt a goofy smile fall on her face and bit her lip. 'No, don't you dare fall for them, they'd kill you for sure' she thought.

It was too late though as Nick held out his hand suddenly.

"Come on Katie, why don't you come to our house for a while? We probably can't do anything to your mom as we have no proof but we can keep her from you" he suggested.

Katie took his hand and swooned as his soft fingers stroked her soft hands.

Her smarter side was definitely being kicked out by the dumb. Katie was in huge trouble now.

They all were. Their was no telling now if anyone would live.


End file.
